1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fabrication of optical components. In particular, the invention relates to etches having controlled selectivity and related optical component applications.
2. Background of the Invention
Two-dimensional optical devices typically include one or more optical components formed on a wafer having a light transmitting medium positioned on a base. These optical components are often fabricated by etching the light transmitting medium while employing a mask to protect one or more regions of the light transmitting medium from the etchant. In order for the mask to protect the optical component through the duration of the etch, these etches are selected to etch the light transmitting medium at a higher rate than the mask. Because the mask remains intact during these etches, the etches are limited to forming vertical surfaces of the optical component. Accordingly, these etches are not suitable for forming complex features such as vertical tapers on an optical component. There is a need for optical component fabrication methods that allow for formation of complex optical component features.